RE6 paradox
by ghost killer25
Summary: this is set during the end game of RE6 and then on but this is my own o.c based story and WILL have other characters
1. Chapter 1

(this is a RE6 paradox universe fanfic, this is set at the near end of chris's campaign near were there about to get out piers has already tooken the advanced c-virus)

(chris and piers are tearing through the underwater lab being chased by some sort of monster that was supposed to be a end world B.O.W that was going to be released by ada)

Chris:"come on piers we gotta get away from that thing(turns around to find piers slumped against the wall)"

(chris runs over to piers)

Piers:"captain just go now, i c-can't be saved"

Chris:"no piers, get up now soldier(picks him up)"

(they move only a few feet before chris and piers tumble to the floor)

Piers:"captain just leave me, save yourself i'll take care of the monster, leave now"

Chris:"no piers, i will not leave you here to die, i've lost enough men today i'm not losing you"

piers:"(shoves chris off of him)CAPTAIN i get it you've seen enough death today but if you don't leave then the BSAA as good as gone, now please leave"

chris:"(looks into the eyes of his fri- his brother)ok piers"

(chris gets into the escape pod and waves goodbye to piers)

(piers waves back)

(time lapse)a year

(chris was stuck with a new guy, but his file said he came out of F.O.S and was originally S.T.A.R.S, so he's seen a lot of action but he's don't get along with his fellow soldiers)

(chris was sitting in the soldiers barracks drinking with his new squad)

Chris:"well guys were getting a new guy"

Liam:"well what's he like"

Noah:"come on liam chris hasn't even met the guy i bet"

Chris:"well your right there but from his file this guy is a total soldier he's almost been with every organization and has had training from everything from advanced hand-to-hand to explosives"

(the door to the barracks kicks open and a soldier)

(the soldier walks to chris and drops his duffle bag and salutes)

Tyson:"sir!, sergeant major winters ready for duty"

Chris:"whoa whoa kid no need to be formal, were not the army here"

Tyson:"i know sir just got to make an impression"

Chris:"well your files got that covered(picks up file and starts reading it out loud)traind at harvard, top of your class, can be used in:explosives, overwatch, close quarters and even in espionage"

Liam:"oh we got ourselves a true blue captain america boy scout"

noah:"(laughs)this guy comes into the barracks like (fake salutes)"sir sergeant major ready for duty"

Tyson:"might want to teach your men a bit of manners sir especially him(points to liam)"

Liam:"wot you want some boy scout, any day any time i will mop the floor with your mug(gets up)go ahead put that "advanced hand-to-hand" to good use sucker"

Chris:"ok ok men eough BS, liam sit down and tyson he was just jesting, come and join us were having a little fun"

Tyson:"sorry sir but i've got to unpack and find a bunk"

Chris:"well there's one by ghost over there(points to a bunk near a lady sitting on a bunk reading)"

Tyson:"thank you sir(goes over to the bunk and sets his bag down and opens it to clean his weapons)"


	2. Chapter 2

(its lunch time at the barracks and tyson went to get his food)

(he walks by all the tables to find an empty one)

(a couple of soldiers form echo squad thought it would be fun to mess with tyson)

?:"hey there greene"

Tyson:"yes sir what do you want"

?:"oh nothing much…...except for you to shut up"

Tyson:"wha-"

(tyson was about to say something before the guy drops tys plate)

?:"opps"

tyson:"(gets in his face)what problem do you got man, what did i do"

?:"your a fucking boy scout that's what"

(tyson feel someone pulling on him and he turns around to find ghost, the team sniper)

(she pushes her way in between them and hold her arms out to push them apart and makes a gesture that probably means stop fighting)

?:"get out of the way bitch, if you know what's good for you"

(she lets out a stream of gestures that seem to be her chewing him out)

?:"ok fuck this(he walks over and punches ghost in the gut) and you(runs at tyson)

(tyson trips him and he hits his head on the table, out cold he looks at the guys subordinates)

tyson:"what, you want something"

(tyson notices someone behind him, its chris)

Chris:"ok calm down kid no need to get into another fight"

Tyson:"oh sir i didn't mean to knook him o-

Chris:"ty it was in self defense and you were protecting a teammate that's what matters, do you think you can get ghost to the medic, i'll tell the MPs that he started it"

(tyson picks ghost off the floor)

tyson:"(softly)are you okay g"

(ghost nods)

Tyson:"ok then let's get you to the doctor"

Ghost:"thanks"

Tyson:"d-did you just talk"

(ghost nods)

(tyson surprised that ghost, the most quietest team member, the one who doesn't talk at all said thanks, he stares into the teal ocean that is her eyes and she stares back, they hold this moment for a minute)

Tyson:"ok lets get that chest wound looked at"

(her answer was a light smile)


End file.
